


Hope You Think Of Me Highly

by 5SecondsofCake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, ashton and michael aren't in it, high, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsofCake/pseuds/5SecondsofCake
Summary: Luke and Calum met in 9th grade. Nervous glances quickly turning into late night talks. At the time, both boys didn't know what this feeling was, but they later found out that it was love. From anyone elses point of view it was quite obvious, their looks of pure adoration could be described as nothing else other then love. However as the stress of their lives progressed Luke was introduced to something that would end up chasing away the love of his life.ORI write a sad fanfic based on the song High
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Hope You Think Of Me Highly

Luke and Calum met in 9th grade. Nervous glances quickly turning into late night talks. At the time, both boys didn't know what this feeling was, but they later found out that it was love. From anyone else's point of view it was quite obvious, their looks of pure adoration could be described as nothing else other than love. However as the stress of their lives progressed Luke was introduced to something that would end up chasing away the love of his life.

* * *

Calum woke up groaning, blindly reaching for the left side of the bed, Luke's side of the bed. He was disappointed to find it cold and without the beautiful, curly haired boy he calls his boyfriend. It was a saturday morning, and that usually means there was a hard night of partying the night before. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made the cold trek to his en-suite bathroom. Key word,  **his** , this room didn't feel much like Lukes anymore.

Calum grabbed his toothbrush, and began the task of getting rid of his morning breath, spacing off as he did. He began to think of the last few months of his life, the only word coming to mind is lonely. As much as he doesn't want to admit it to himself, Luke's new "lifestyle" has been getting to him. Luke began to turn to alcohol and drugs as a way to cope with anything. At first it was stress, but now it seems to be about every emotion. Most weekends Luke ends up sleeping in the guest room, not wanting to bother Calum when he comes home in the early hours of the morning, reeking of alcohol and eyes bloodshot from the drugs.

At first, Calum would join him. He was never against a natural stress reliever, liking the giggly and carefree Luke he hadn't seen in years. But as it became more and more frequent, Calums visits to the club with him became less and less.

A tear quickly fell out of Calums eye without even noticing he was that deep in thought, he quickly wiped it away and spit out the toothpaste in his mouth. He walked out into their bedroom and grabbed Lukes oversized sweatshirt pulling it over his bare torso. 

Walking out into the living room, the first thing he spots is a Luke sized lump passed out on the couch. Leftover glitter all over his face, and his clothes from last night still on, including his shoes. Knowing he's out cold, Calum begins to pull off his boots, sighing, and covers him with a blanket.

Calum inspects Lukes face, looking truly at peace. He brushes away the unruly curls lying on his forehead and for a second it seems as though Luke leans into his touch. But just like that, the moment is gone. Luke grumbles, and turns facing into the couch. Calum pulls his lip between his teeth to stop himself from crying. Calum won’t ever admit it but that was the moment he began to question if the pain he was putting himself through was worth it.

He busies himself with cleaning up their house, and making Luke food for when he wakes up. However around 11pm, it's clear that isn't going to be when Calum is awake. He leaves Luke a glass of water and two advils on the coffee table and crawls into bed. Luke's sweatshirt being the closest thing to Luke he got today.

* * *

This seems to continue for a few weeks. Communication becomes strained, and their late night talks are few and far in-between. Honestly, at this point, their conversations are few and fain in-between. Calum decides that it's time to talk to Luke about it. Not being able to handle the silence throughout the house. He can’t even bring himself to call it his home anymore.

"Luke?" Calum calls out, walking into the living room where Luke is sitting on the couch.

"Yes, my dear" Luke says, with a dopey smile on his face. 

For a second, Calums hope plummets. He looks quite intoxicated, but maybe it's just tiredness, Calum rationalizes in his head. "Can we talk? Please. I'm so worried about you Lukey, I never see you anymore, we aren't the same. Even the boys have admitted that they're worried about you. You always come home so late-"

Luke cuts him off there scoffing, the smile wiping off his face almost as fast as it was on there. "Are you fucking with me Calum? I'm just enjoying myself. God why do you have to be such a buzzkill?”

Calum thinks for a minute before approaching Luke, sitting down next to him on their couch. “I just love you Luke, and I can’t watch you destroy yourself anymore. I can’t be a second choice anymore,” Calum says trailing off towards the end of his rant.

Luke rolls his eyes, “C’mon babe, loosen up a little bit. You aren’t a second choice, you could never be a second choice. You just need to relax, maybe start to come out with me more.” 

Calum nods biting his lip, in one last attempt to fix this he asks, “Can you stay in tonight? For me, we could watch movies or something?” He had a hopeful glint in his eyes, trying to assure to himself that he truly wasn’t a second choice.

“I wish I could Cal, I promised everyone that I would go out tonight” Luke says with a doped up smile.

“Just be safe, promise me you will always be safe.” Calum embraces Luke tightly. He buries his face in the taller man's neck, looking for a bit of comfort with his decision. The decision Luke didn't even know was made. Tonight Calum was leaving. He was leaving behind his life with Luke, leaving behind petunia and their little house that he once called his home.

“Jeez Cal, I’ll see you later tonight. Don’t worry.” He caught Calum in a quick kiss. Calum eyes flutter closed and he savors the feeling, knowing this would be the last time. 

With that Luke slips his sparkly boots on and heads out the door. Calum drops on the couch as soon as the door closes, the “I love you” quickly dying in his throat that he was going to call out to the tall curly haired man. In his head Calum knows he will always love Luke, but that it wasn't healthy for him anymore.

Calum trudges into his room and grabs a suitcase, getting all of his stuff gathered together. He walks into the kitchen, and sees Petunia and Duke curled up together on a dog bed. For a second, he questions if he's doing the right thing. He drops to his knees, “Good Piggy, I’ll miss you.” He says to the dog who has no idea what's going on and kisses her head.

Straightening up, he grabs a piece of paper and a random pen. As he looks around their kitchen and thinks of the good times, before everything got bad.

_ Calum and Luke walked into the kitchen for the very first time, viewing the house together. Calum studied Lukes face as they looked at the house. Luke’s face lit up on the kitchen, he had always wanted to learn how to cook but never had the chance. _

_ “Cal! It's perfect, god look at..” Luke rambled on about everything he loved, Calum had spaced off by now just taking in his lovers face. He knew this was their home. _

Calum snapped out of it when he felt something wet on his face, without noticing it he had started to cry just thinking about all he was going to miss. 

He grabbed the pen and started to write:

Dear Luke, 

I don't even know how to start this, I never wanted to have to write this. I’m tired of being a second choice. I’m tired of always being lonely. I’ve never loved anyone more than I've loved you and I don't think I ever will. But I can’t stay and watch you destroy yourself. I’m sorry.

I’ll love you forever,

Calum

With a deep breath, he took off his necklace that Luke had gotten him with a ring around it. Their version of a promise ring, the ring Luke would use to propose to him someday and left it on top of the note. He grabbed his suitcase and leashed up Duke and headed towards his car. Slowly, he began to drive out of the driveway and prayed to whoever was listening that Luke would be okay.

* * *

Luke got home in the early hours of the morning, so intoxicated he didn't even take that the house felt different. He crashed on the couch and almost automatically fell into a deep slumber. 

Luke fell asleep without any knowledge that he had driven away the best person he had ever known. Without knowing that one half of his wardrobe is now empty, and that his bed would always feel too big for just one person. Without knowing there was a big chance that he wouldn't be able to come back from this.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So here it is :) I recently went through a breakup that went similar to this in ways. If you want me to do a part 2 continuing the song and the story lmk. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
